


Feel like I do

by MissLii



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It comes to a shock to him; the fact that he’s in love with Louis. His best friend since years back, someone Liam’s called his brother more than once.</p><p>The warm, fluttery feeling he’s got in his stomach now that he grins at Louis, it’s nowhere near brotherly. It makes Liam feel confused, and instead of teasing Louis back - as he usually does when he’s got Louis acting like he’s the king of the world when he’s only won a game of FIFA - he just stares at Louis, eyes wide.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Or: Liam is in love with Louis. It's as simple as that.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel like I do

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a writer's block so I'm really happy about this fic. I hope you're too. :-)

It comes to a shock to him; the fact that he’s in love with Louis. His best friend since years back, someone Liam’s called his brother more than once.

The warm, fluttery feeling he’s got in his stomach now that he grins at Louis, it’s nowhere near brotherly. It makes Liam feel confused, and instead of teasing Louis back -- as he usually does when he’s got Louis acting like he’s the king of the world when he’s only won a game of FIFA -- he just stares at Louis, eyes wide. 

He’s been around Louis for years, and he’s always known that Louis is lovely in every way. But that’s been a friendly way to see Louis, he’s sure. Fucking _anyone_ can see how great Louis is -- loyal to his friends and family, fiercely protective. 

And anyone with eyes must know that Louis _is_ fit. He belongs more on a cover of a magazine, or on a stage in front of thousands of people than in a busy coffee shop in central London. That’s what Liam’s always thought anyway, and Louis just get better looking every time Liam looks at him. High cheekbones and sharp angles, and a pair of blue eyes that most often are mischievous. 

He’s really something else, and looking at him now, Liam’s blushing for no reason. He can’t act normal, and Louis will soon notice that he’s a twat that’s somehow missed that he’s got a thing for his best friend. 

The person he last should have feelings for. It’s bound to be a mess. 

As his friend, Liam knows of all of Louis’ bad sides. He knows that Louis is stubborn, and that he hates to be wrong; that he’s not one to let go of grudges -- which makes it weirder that he and Louis are mates since they did start out badly. 

Liam’s work moral, his will to do everything right, didn’t exactly go well together with Louis’ _doesn’t care_ attitude when it came to working the same shifts. Over and over. 

That’s a long time ago, though, and Liam’s more often than not, now part of Louis’ silly games at work. It’s a lot more fun, a way to pass time the few moments during the day when they’re not ridiculously busy. 

Maybe it’s not a new thing, though. He’s been telling everyone around him how great Louis is since the day he realised just how great Louis actually was -- and he’s been teased plenty about it by Niall and Harry, who also work with them.

Some by his mum, too. 

Maybe he’s been in love with Louis for years. Maybe has he thought it was just friendly love when it really was something much more. 

He wants to bend forward and press his lips against Louis’, but he can’t because Louis is his best mate, and Liam would just make things weird between them. A snog isn’t worth years of friendship, no matter how pink and lovely Louis’ lips are. 

Louis huffs and throws his game control on the sofa between them. It’s first then Liam realises how close they’re sitting together, Louis’ knee warm against his own. Louis sits like he owns the sofa, legs spread wide, though they’re at Liam’s rather shitty flat where he’s lived since he moved to London -- well, it’s not really _in_ London, but he can commute in to his equally shitty job at the coffee shop. 

The best thing about his job, including the tips from girls that seem more interested in him than the coffee -- something that still baffles him -- is meeting Louis. 

At first, they were like cat and dog; at each other’s throats, but they’re long past that. 

Liam forces himself to look away, let’s go of his own control. Not knowing what to do with his hands, he plucks at the fabric at his soft grey joggers. 

It’s not like Louis is going to want him anyway; Liam knows his type, Louis most often goes for pretty girls, and less often for blokes like Liam -- it’s not like Louis is straight, he’s gone home with a few guys during the years they’ve known each other, but it’s far in between them. 

Liam’s always been irrationally jealous those time, though he’s never realised why. Not until now. It’s a good thing neither of those guys stayed in Louis’ life. Liam knows he would have acted like nothing, forced himself to like them no matter how much it would have hurt him. 

He’s always blamed those feelings on that he’s always thought that Louis deserves the best he can get. Those blokes can’t have been the best for Louis; they’d never really appreciate all of him. 

Not like Liam does, that is. 

Liam’s chest feels tight, and he’s not sure if he should laugh or cry. Maybe both is the best option when you suddenly want to kiss your mate instead of play yet another round of FIFA. 

Liam’s not really that drunk, one beer not enough to blame his sudden need on. 

“What’s going on in your head?” Louis manages to sound both cross at Liam for basically giving up the game, and worried about him doing so. 

Liam shrugs, teeth sharp on his bottom lip as he tries to get himself together. It’s a bit too much, all of it. He fists his hands together, not wanting to look like he’s not able to sit still. 

“Fuck’s sake Liam,” Louis says, bumping their knees together to get a reaction from him. Louis’ never really been the most patient person. 

Liam’s pretty sure it’s not a good idea to tell Louis the truth. Still, when he opens his mouth, it’s not a bland lie about being tired or too drunk that comes out. 

“I fancy you, you know.”

He wishes he could take the words back, but it’s out there, and Liam would have to lie for real to take it back. There’s no turning back; he didn’t think Louis would laugh at him, not meanly anyway. 

But Louis doesn’t say anything, mouth open like he’s about to -- but he can’t figure out what to say. 

He looks stunned to silence, and Liam’s never felt as awkward around him as now. Not even those first days when Louis was too loud and too demanding -- and too pretty, maybe. 

Then Louis shakes out of it, near startling Liam when he falls into him. Liam’s got a hard time understanding what’s happening, still so in his own his own head, still beating himself up for what he said, that he doesn’t realise Louis when kisses him. 

It’s just a quick press of dry lips against his own, last just a second or two. 

Liam maybe should say something. Instead, he pulls Louis into another kiss, wraps one arm around his shoulders -- thankful that Louis already is so close -- and puts the other on Louis’ cheek. 

It doesn’t take long until they’re snogging, properly snogging, wet and deep. Louis kisses with purpose, like he wants to take things further. 

“Fuck,” Louis murmurs when he pulls, just enough to talk, mouth still close to Liam’s. “Me too, I’ve been so bloody into you for years. Your bloody arms and chest driving me to so many wanks, mate.”

Liam groans, not able to do anything than kiss Louis again. On the telly, the game is still on; but Louis is the only thing on his mind, how he sounds when Liam sucks on his bottom lip, how his stubble makes Liam’s lips feel a bit sore after not long time at all. 

He’s smiling like mad when he pulls away, still holding onto Louis hard. 

“Fucking hell,” Louis groans, resting his head against Liam’s shoulder. “Harry and Niall are going to be the worst about this.” He waves his hand between them, and the drops it on Liam’s thigh again; it’s warm and kind of small compared to Liam’s own, and Liam wants it everywhere on him. 

The thought makes him swallow hard. 

At first, Liam only hears what Louis _doesn’t_ say. Doesn’t hear the underlying meaning that there will be more snogging between them, and that they will tell people -- it’s too soon to ask Louis to be his boyfriend; he will have to take Louis out on a proper date first, at a fancy restaurant or something. But he’s awfully pleased 

Maybe that’s why it takes him a few seconds to answer, confusion in his voice. “Wait, what?”

Louis laughs, tweaking Liam’s nipple with his free hand. It does something to Liam, and while he’s already half hard from kissing Louis, his cock twitches and chubs up more. Apparently, he’s kind of easy for Louis. He wants to go back to what they did before, pull Louis into his lap properly. 

He also wants to know what’s on Louis’ mind.

“Tell me,” Liam complains as his bottom lip juts out into a stubborn pout. 

“They’ve thought we’ve been dating each other from the start,” Louis says, shaking his head. 

“What?” Liam mutters, eyebrows pinched together as he tries to think of _why_ Niall and Harry would have thought such a thing. He can understand his side in it, his own now obvious crush on Louis, but it takes two to be a part of a relationship. 

“With the non-date, the bike rides, and stuff,” Louis says with an eye roll. He looks fond, smacks a kiss on Liam’s cheek, but at the same time he lets his hand slip down Liam’s stomach, pushing it flat against Liam’s cock. 

It’s such a cheeky move, Louis looking right at his face like he’s not doing anything out of the ordinary. Liam’s got a bit of a problem to control his breathing, and he’s got a hard time not pushing his hips up, rub off against Louis’ fist until he’s made a mess in his jeans. 

“Louis,” Liam says, not really sure what he’s asking for. He’s sure Louis will figure it out, though. 

“I’ll take care of you,” Louis murmurs, shifting so he’s facing Liam more. He keeps his hand on Liam’s crotch, pressing down slightly. “Anything for my boy.”

Liam bites back a whine, closes his eyes as he tries to will his body to calm down. He wants this to last longer than ten seconds.

“Right there with you,” Louis says, voice rougher than Liam’s ever heard. Liam opens his eyes, looks down and groans when he notices that Louis _is_ hard, the thickness of his cock clearly visible through Louis’ skintight black jeans.

Liam reaches out, feeling it out with his fingers. He’s shaking slightly, though he’s not really nervous anymore. Louis knows him, and it doesn’t matter if things don’t go that smoothly.

He’s got to use both his hands to open Louis’ jeans, and when he _finally_ gets his hands on Louis’ cock, he gets distracted when Louis sticks his hand down Liam’s joggers.

“Atta boy, wearing no underwear like a proper slag,” Louis murmurs, thumb brushing away the stickiness at the tip of Liam’s cock. It makes Liam choke out a moan, and his grip tightens around Louis.

Louis talks him through it; short, sure flicks of his wrist working Liam up more and more. It only gets worse -- _better_ \-- when Louis gets his cock out, pushing his joggers down under his balls. That way he can see his cockhead as it peeks out of Louis’ fist as he pulls down.

They might look a bit ridiculous, cocks just out of their pants, too lazy to pull them down properly. But honestly, Liam’s never felt better in his life -- he’s with someone he wants in every possible way, someone he already loves,

Someone who’s about to make him come. His hips fuck up, out of contol, thighs tensing as his orgasm rushes through him. His mind gets fuzzy, and he can’t keep his eyes open, but he can hear Louis murmuring dirty words in his ear.

Afterwards, his limbs are soft, and he’s completely spent. He’s pretty useless, forgets to move his hand on Louis’ cock until Louis bites his neck, sucks at the skin so hard he must leave a mark -- something in Liam causes him to feel happy about this; it’s something about everyone knowing that he’s Louis’ boy.

“Come on,” Liam teases, fisting Louis’ cock with more intent. He really likes Louis’ cock, the shape and the hot feeling of it. And how wet Louis gets. “Bet you can’t beat me the next round of FIFA. But if you do I’ll blow you right here.”

Liam will blow Louis no matter who wins, wants to feel the taste of him on his tongue. Liam doesn’t have to tell Louis that right now, it can be a fun surprise for later. Louis is too close for a blowjob now, as he comes all over Liam’s fist and his own stomach.

He’s vocal about it, groaning out a long swear word as he spills messily.

It feels surprisingly normal as Louis pokes him in the stomach, and says, “ Go get something to clean this mess with, and something for me to wear.”

Liam grins to himself as he goes to get a wet flannel, changing into new clothes. The t-shirt he picks for Louis is in of his own favourites, and he knows that Louis will look amazing in it.

Sharing clothes is not a new thing for them. But it makes him feel even more pleased now.

“Here you go,” Liam says as he throws the flannel at Louis, giggling when Louis almost misses it.

He sits down even closer to Louis than before, one leg over Louis’ lap. It feels like a good thing, this change between them. 

It’s just like before. Only better. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post, if you want to like/reblog, or just come talk to me on Tumblr!](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/147600822359/feel-like-i-do-misslii-one-direction-band)


End file.
